truth is what?
by KaiteyBissinluv
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella finishes school in Jackonsville with her mother. After graduating Bella decides to travel. While in Italy she gets a nasty surprise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue

I lie here on the hard, cold ground. The rain pouring, pounding on my face. His harsh words echoing in my head. I always knew he was too good for me; that some day it would come crashing down. I, however, did not expect today to be that day. I want to get up, to go away from this place, yet some invisible force is keeping me here. I want to scream for someone to help but no noise escapes my lips. I truly am a useless, pathetic human. With that the tears come again. The next moments, minutes, seconds, hours, days whatever they are blend together. The rain pours on and on. It slowly becomes night. I again try to move but am stuck here. The green and darkness slowly creeps on on me. If I don't move it will swallow me, suffocate me, kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

With that I woke up with a start. It has been three years since Edward left me but the memory of that day still haunts my dreams night after night. Charlie had looked for me for hours that night. He had the whole force and the La Push gang out to try and find me. Sam finally found me and carried me home. The next days all ran together. Finally I told Charlie I had to leave. I finished my senior year in Jacksonville with Renee. Jacksonville was similar to Phoenix and I was able to go pretty unnoticed. When I graduated I finally convinced Renee to let me take a year off to travel to try and get myself together. I traveled all of Europe saving Italy for last. It was the place I wanted to see most but I remembered Edward telling me about the Volturi. Just having this little amount of knowledge let me know that when I went to Volterra everything was going to hit me the hardest. I planned on using my time there to actually think about everything and forget it all. I needed to start new. While I was there something very unexpected happened though.

It was the middle of my second day in Volterra. I was site seeing that day and had stopped to admire the clock tower. As I stood there admiring its magnificence a group of gorgeous people walked out from an alleyway. I paid them no notice until I realized one had been staring at me. I turned to look at them when one in particular caught my eye. There in front of me stood my Edward. Only he was no longer the same Edward I knew nor mine. His once loving topaz eyes were now blood red and full of anger. He started towards me his eyes slowly turning black. I was rooted to the spot unable to move. Fear swallowed me as I struggled to run. Once he reached me he stopped about three years out and crouched into attacking position. By this time his companions had noticed what was going on and formed a supporting arc behind him. I once again tried to run but I was rooted in place by the same invisible force that held me when He left me. In the next moment Edward pounced. Closing my eyes, I braced my arms in front of me and readied for impact. After a few long moments nothing happened. I slowly lowered my arms and opened my eyes to see Edward repeatedly running at me only to be blocked a foot away by an invisible force. I would learn later that it was the same force that had held me in place.

This went on for a good ten minutes until more people started showing up in the courtyard to see the tower. The vampires could not risk their exposure so they hurried off to take shelter in the shady alleyways. Once they were all the way out of sight, I let my shield down. A voice inside my head told me that to lower it all I had to do was believe I was no longer in harms way. I was still startled, though, when a hand grabbed my arm and started to drag me off. At first I had thought it was Edward who had come back to catch me guard. I soon realized though that this hand was not nearly as cold as Edward's. It was a perfectly healthy human temperature or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

Part of me wanted to scream and struggle but that voice told me it was safe and to trust this mystery person. We were all the way on the other side of the city before he abruptly stopped and pulled me into a small cottage. Once inside I was finally released and got to get a good look at my captor. When I saw him I gasped. I couldn't help it. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on. All his features had been enhanced as if he was a vampire yet he had a nice tan as if he went to the beach everyday. He had floppy black hair that fell messily on his head and around his face yet it looked as if it was styled to perfection. But his eyes are what caught my attention the most. They were a piercing bright blue. Not that baby blue of most eyes but the color of the deep blue sea.

"Isabella?" A voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes, but how do you know who I am?" I knew he was safe but I couldn't get that question out of my mind.

"That will be a story for later. Right now is time for introductions. I am Milo and this is my twin sister Lane." I hadn't even noticed until now the women standing in the doorway. She was just as gorgeous as her brother. They looked like the male and female version of the same exact person. "And we knew who you were because we are witches." Witches!?!? I was outraged at first but realized that I had known it all along. Why not witches? I was in love with a family of vampires, right?

They spent the next few hours filling me on everything I needed to know to start out. Milo had been able to feel my presence in the city and went looking for me. Since my power isn't strong yet (yes apparently I am a witch, too) he was only able to follow me to the courtyard. Once there he was going to have to go on instinct. Luckily for him, he witnessed my whole ordeal with the vampires and knew I was the one. As soon as I had used my powers, Lane was able to connect with me. She was the voice I had been hearing. The reason they could connect with me in this way is because they are to be mine mentors.

These are the main things about witches: 1, you will receive your powers earlier if the witch blood in you is strong. You will only receive your powers if something dramatic happens if the blood is weak. I got my powers when Edward left and Charlie's great, great aunt had been a witch, so not much blood there. Milo received his powers on their third birthday. Lane got hers a week later. 2, we are not immortal but have unnaturally long life. We stop aging at a normal rate when we turn 18 or if you're older when you receive your powers. Milo and Lane are 120 but appear to be 20. 3, we keep all human traits but they are enhanced: speed, hearing, reflexes, appearance, so on and so forth. I argued here. I had received my powers yet everything was the same. Lane kindly explained that appearance was the only thing that changed instantly. Everything else would come with practice. From the way Lane talked I realized that she reminded me a lot of Esme. I could see her being a very loving mother. I, however, still argued with her here again. My appearance has not changed. I think I would have noticed if one morning I got up to get ready and saw and enhanced Bella looking back at me from the mirror. Milo then pulled out a photo of me from Forks and one of me taken earlier today while I was looking at the clock tower. Where and how he got those pictures I was going to have to find out later. The shocking thing was that by looking at the pictures I could really se how much I had changed. Where my skin had just been plan pale it had changed to where it was the same color but sort of looked as id it was glowing. My facial features had all been enhanced and my lips were full with a nice red tint. My once sloppy hair now had just enough body and a nice small, subtle curl at the bottom. My brown color perfected with highlights intertwined throughout it. My body had matured giving me curves in all the right places. I couldn't believe it. I was gorgeous but I hadn't realized it. Unlike vampires who get everything at once during their transformation, we are already witches. Once we get our powers we slowly change to where it is not painful and it is unnoticeable to those around you. It's like watching grass grow. You can take a before and after and tell the difference but if you sit and watch it grow you will see no change. 4, we use the energy around us to control our power. The only exception is in potion making, but in every potion, energy is an ingredient. To put up my force field, I had used the energy of the fear inside me. With practice I will be able to choose what energy and how much I use. Our main power is that we are elemental. Each person will be stronger with one element but will be able to manipulate all of them. Milo's element is water and Lane's is wind. We have yet to find mine.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Now that we have answered some of your questions, it's time for you to answer some of ours. Can you please explain to me why the Volturi attacked you in the middle of a public square when their job is to keep their kind from being exposed?" The Volturi? Edward was part of the Volturi? He said they were like royalty but I could tell by the way his eyes darken when he talked about them that he despised them. Looking up I saw Milo's piercing eyes and was brought back to reality.

"To understand completely, you will have to know more about me." I told them everything from me moving to Forks to me standing looking at the clock tower. "What happened today was odd I will admit. I had come to Volterra to pull myself together from the mess I was after he left. I was deep in thought when the group of them came out so I didn't pay them notice until I realized one had starting at me the whole time. When I turned around I caught the eye of one in particular. It was Edward, the person I had come here trying to forget. There have only been once or twice I have ever seen him with that look. I instantly knew I was in danger. _I _am his singer, so it was hard for him even when he was in control. And you saw everything else. But you said that was some of the Volturi. That is a shock, even if there are apparently things about Edward I don't know, I still know that he despises them. His eyes showed that emotion and his eyes don't lie." After letting all this out I looked to Milo and Lane for answers. They looked just as puzzled as I felt. Lane was the first to break the silence that had set in around us. "I believe that the Volturi have something large planned and you my dearest Isabella are at the core of it."

For the next few months I stayed in Volterra to work on my powers and try to understand what the Volturi had in plan. I called Renée later that week telling her that I fell in love with Italy and was going to finish school here. It was easier lying over the phone and knowing there was some truth behind it. I did love Italy und would probably go to school sometime before I left. Now about a year after our first meeting, Milo, Lane, and I are a close-knit family. I have gotten most my powers controlled and have perfected my enhancements. The one powers I have been working on the hardest (without anyone else's knowledge) is masking my scent. This one will be handy where I am going. I just have to tell my family first.

"Milo, Lane, could you meet me in the living area?" I said this as if they were sitting next to me and not outside practicing. I knew they would hear me anyway. I have been preparing for this for a while without them knowing. I had even turned my mirror into a looking glass. Transformations are very difficult. Most only master them after years and years of practice. With my looking glass I found them. I once considered them my family but tried to forget them. Now I have to go back to them.

"Isabella, this better be important if you're interrupting out practice session." I couldn't help but smile here. Lane was the most gracious, kind person I knew but interrupt her chance to fight Milo and she will flip. I had also decided that as long as I live in Italy I would go by my full name. It seems more fitting.

"Yes, this is very important. We are at a dead end with the Volturi situation. I think that the next step is to try and get answers from an outside source. The Cullens are currently living in London. I plan on visiting them to see if I can get anything out. They are very close and will most likely be able to tell me the real reason Edward left to join the Volturi. My plane leaves in 2 hours. I will contact you once I get there. This needs to be done. Even if I don't get answers, I need the to do this." By this time the tears were flowing down my face. Lane was instantly by my side, her arms around me comforting me. Through my tears I saw Milo standing in the doorway staring at the wall but not seeing it. I knew that me leaving, if only for a short while, was going to be hard on him. We have become so close in a short time amount of time. He is my brother, my best friend, my companion in life. I don't know how to describe it. He completely understood me and I him. Being away is going to be hard on both of us.

My bags were packed so I decided it was best to just leave then. I used the excuse that airports take so much time these days even though we all knew that wasn't the real reason. I couldn't stay any longer and see the pain I was causing. The plane ride was long and boring but I was too anxious about seeing the Cullens again to sleep. I made myself useful, though. Using all the energy I was making, I practiced masking my scent some more. I know that none of the Cullens I am going to see will have a hard time with it, well may be Jasper, but I still want this visit to go as smoothly as possible. It never hurts to be prepared. When the plane landed I retrieved my bags and made my way outside to catch a cab. I was going to surprise Carlisle at the hospital where he is currently working. Carrying my bags made me realize how much I had relied on my powers while living in the t\cottage. Now out in the real world I couldn't just teleport my bags outside without people noticing. The cab dropped me off and I went inside on a mission. Walking up to the front desk, I could feel people staring at me and let me tell you it was very unnerving.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I can find a mister Dr. Cullen?" the receptionist looked up to answer but stopped short and just stared at me. The last time I had seen someone look like that was when Edward would dazzle someone. "Yes ma'am. Go down the hall turn left and the third door on the right is his office."

"Thank you, ma'am"

Again on the way to his office I felt people staring at me. I was used to people staring at me but only when I was with Edward. Now they weren't staring at him but me. I found his office and hesitantly knocked. Here come the moment of truth. Would he take me back in as a daughter like he once had?

"Come in, please." His voice was still melodic but there was something else behind it. Was it grief, sorrow? Why? As I turned the knob I slowly started to regret my decision. When I entered I saw him engrossed in a book. It looked like he was in research and something told me it had nothing to do with medicine. He turned around and just stared at me puzzled. Of course he didn't recognize me. I slowly let some of my scent be filtered into the air. As soon as he smelt it recognition flashed through his topaz eyes. "Ah Bella! What a surprise it is to see you here." With that he stood up and surprisingly hugged me. After the shock wore off I hugged him back. I had missed him and the family so much. He finally released me and I could see joy in his eyes yet there also was sorrow and grief. "Well Bella take a seat. I assume you have some here for a reason. But before you so can you please tell me how you found us?"

"Well the short version to a really long story that I will tell later is that I am a witch. I have come to you seeking answers and closure. I decided it would be best if I met with you first, but as you can tell by the bags, I was hoping I could stay with the family for a while." Well there it goes now I will truly know if I am welcome here. They had left Forks fleeing me.


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"Of course you can stay, Bella. You are always welcome in our home. And for answers, we will try out hardest to help there but you must understand something, when we left Forks our family started to fall apart. Edward didn't come with us. Later when you share your story we will share ours. Mau be you being here will bring back some of the joy to my family." The sorrow was more pronounced now than ever. I could only imagine how they felt. Edwards leaving pained so many. 

Carlisle made a move to carry my bags. I couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be a surprise to him. "Wait! Is your car out in the parking lot? The same one from forks?"

"Well it's a different car but the same model. May I ask why?"

"Watch this…as long as I can visualize the destination…" I closed my eyes and focused on Carlisle's car. Using his sorrow for energy and…opening my eyes I saw that my bags were gone." Well let's just hope they made it in the correct car."

"I have to admit that is going to take some getting used to." I could see the awe in his eyes and couldn't help but be pleased.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion half an hour later. I had noticed that even though he drove slower than the rest of his family, Carlisle was pushing one hundred the entire way. Their house was an exact replica of the one sitting in forks all the way across the world

"That would be Esme's doing. She loved that house dearly and was terribly sad leaving it. The inside is identical. I don't know if it helps or just makes things worse. Our family isn't mean to be apart. Also a warning, Rosalie is having a hard time with this. She might not be the most pleasant person to be around."

"Thank you for the warning. Can I borrow your phone before we go in? I need to call my gamily and I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Carlisle handed me his phone then walked inside. I listened in for a second. Carlisle had gone in and found Esme and let her in on the secret of someone standing outside. Alice was upstairs trying to soothe Jasper. He wont be able to take mush more of these whacked emotions. Rosalie was in the garage working on her cars. Something tells me she has those cars in the best shape possible. She just keeps redoing the same stuff over and over. That leaves Emmett. I guess he is probably watching Rosalie work. I looked down to dial when I collided with a stone. Wait, I hadn't been moving. I looked up to see Emmett with the goofiest smile I had ever seen. He locked me in one of his bear hugs. "Emmett…I have ……to breathe…." Some things just never change

"Bella! Bella! Is it really you?"

"Yes Emmett it is me and before you suffocate me again, I really need to make this phone call. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Right, Right, I'll go in and let everyone know. I'm so happy to have my lil sis back!" With that Emmett raced back inside. It's nice to know that they are so accepting to have me back. I had been truly scared that they would turn me away. That they had never really liked me in the first place. I was just a nuisance. Now it was time to make that phone call.

1 ring

2 rings

3 rings

"Hello" Milo deep voice answered.

"Milo, its Is." This is a nickname just for him. When we first met he become found of calling me Is. " I just wanted to call and tell you I made it. Once everything is settled here you should probably visit. I know that the Cullens will be curious about you and Lane. Also if you need to reach me I have connected the mirror in the hallway to the one in my compact."

"Of course. Only you could've mastered that at such a young age. Is, I know you need to do this but I can't stand being away. You have changed my life. Expect me to be there at 10 in 4 days time. If you have another family I need to meet them."

"Way to make plans before you were invited. Bye Milo…miss you already."

"Bye Is…don't let the crazy vamps get you!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. Only Milo could make a joke in such a serious time.

Walking into the house, I wasn't surprised to see everyone gathered in the living area. The house truly was identical. The only difference was Edward's absence and a cloth draped over the lovely grand piano.

Taking the only open seat, the recliner, I realized how Edward must have felt before me. Jasper had alive in his lap on one had of the couch; Emmett had Rosalie in his arms on the other side. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat. One of Esme's hands in both of his. Looking around the room I took in the emotions of everyone.

Esme: motherly love: having her daughter back

Carlisle: understanding and concern

Emmett: pure joy and eagerness

Rosalie: Pure hatred (what a difference from her husband)

Alice: Happiness covered by guilt. Guilt/ what would Alice have to be guilty of?

Jasper: Jasper just looked pained by the entire emotion overload.

Alice was the first one to break the silence with a dry sob "Oh Bella I am so sorry!" All I could do was look at her puzzled. She had nothing to be sorry about. If anything I should be apologizing for tearing up their family. If I had never come to Forks I would've never met them and none of this would have happened. Noticing my confused expression she went on " I saw…I saw…I saw you in the court yard with the clock tower! By the time I saw it there would be no way for me to do anything. I can't believe he bit you…but why didn't he kill you?"

"Oh Alice!" I ran over and gave her the biggest hug I could. She had been living with guilt for over a year now for not preventing something that didn't even happen. "Alice, you have nothing to be sorry for. Why he didn't kill me is easy. He couldn't get closer than a foot away from me. The sight was emotionally painful but he wasn't able to harm me physically."

By this time we were receiving befuddled stares from everyone else. "I guess its time for me to share my story." Once again I recounted what had happened after they left. I could feel the tension and…fear? when I told them about the attack in the square. "Lane has a feeling something is brewing deep inside the Volturi and I am in the very core of it. I have come here to see it I could get some answers that could help. Something tells me Edward didn't join the Volturi willingly. I need to know what he told you guys."

"Why should we help you? You're the reason everything fell apart! If you had run away screaming like a good girl, he would still be here! Our family would be happy again!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded

"No its okay, Esme. I am sorry this had fallen upon your family. Why should help me you ask. If I can figure out what the Volturi is planning then may be I can get Edward to come back to you. I know he doesn't care about me, but I care about you guys. I don't want to know you are miserable. I want your life to go back to the way it was before I entered it"

Carlisle responded first. "The day we left Forks, Edward stormed around the house yelling ' It's for her safety. Leave! Get out! It's for her safety! We can't stay here! It's for her safety! Make sure she knows its for her safety.' So we left for your safety. We assumed he would tell you good-bye and meet us here but he never arrived. Three days later he called saying that we should live our lived and forget he ever existed. It was best for everyone" I sat there taking it all in. It was so hard to believe that it had been for my safety. He had left me in the woods. "I know more." A small voice broke my thoughts. I looked at Alice only for her to divert her eyes.

" Three days before we left I had a horrid vision. I didn't let Edward know because it would have killed him. It was the vision of the attack in the courtyard. As soon as I saw that another one hit me. Aro stood in the woods beckoning to Edward. He reluctantly followed. They went farther into the woods until Aro believed no one could hear them. He told Edward right then that Edward had two choices. Join the Volturi and let Bella live or refuse and Bella would be dead in no less than 2 weeks. I wanted to warn Edward only to find him following Aro into the woods. I was too late. I didn't let him know I knew. He would have told us if he wanted us to know." Once again I threw my arms around Alice. That would've been so hard to live with.

"Alice, I am so sorry you have had to see that and live with it in secret for three years, but that will help tremendously. Now that I do know that Edward didn't want this, I might be able to go talk to him."

"Bella we cant let you do that. It's too dangerous. You saw how Edward reacted when he smelled you. He didn't even know it was you."

"Yes, Jasper, I know that but have you guys noticed something different? No? Before I do this make sure you are in control, please." I slowly let my scent out until it was full force. As soon as Jasper's eyes went black, I masked it again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I couldn't help it. It just hit me so suddenly. I'm…"

"Jasper, listen to me. I understand, that is why I have been working on masking my scent. I want my visit to be as stress free as possible. Now if you could excuse me, I still need to sleep."

"Oh right dear, I'll go fix up the guest room for you."

"Actually, Esme, I was wondering, well could I stay in Edward's room?"

"Well…uh…of course dear go ahead."

* * *

A/N reviews will help this story flow better. and are very much appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephanie Meyer

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get an update out. Also i know this isnt the best chapter. But i am just getting some free time to write again. Bare with me here. This story has a great plot line behind it!

* * *

When I entered the room I was hit by the mere essence of him. Even though I had just been told he had never stepped foot in this room, it still smelled like him. When I had first decided to stay in his room, and imagined this moment, I'd known that it would hurt above everything else. It was to be the ultimate reminder that he had never loved me. What I had to do was remember that this was about figuring out what was up the Volturi's sleeves not about bringing up the memories of the past. However, after hearing his story, even if he hadn't told it, I can't help but think that may be there is some hope after all. This new feeling ran through me; at first it seemed foreign but slowly it became more recognizable. Hope: maybe there was a chance that things would finally turn out well.

After all the intial shock had worn off I waled to that black leather couch. Lying my bags next to the couch, I laid down and let memories flow through me. I didn't even bother unpacking, knowing Milo he said he would be here in four days but that really meant that he would be here by tomorrow night. When they got here, I decided that we would live in an apartment more in town, as not to impose on Esme. It would be about a ten minute drive to their house or town either way. I layed on the couch relishing on all we ever had. The last thing I rememebred was that first majestic time when Edward took me to his meadow.

"Alice! Ler her sleep!' a voice whispered urgently.

"But its ok! I _saw_ her waking up now! Come on!!" a voice echoed through the house. There was no mistaking that that was Alice.

"you only saw her waking up because _you_ decided to barge in on her. Otherwise she would still be sleeping!" Jasper replied playfully.

"It's ok guys. I would've woken up soon enough." Even if she handt decided to wake me uo I knew there was too much in my mind to sleep for too long anyways.

"Okay! So there are some really great shops in town! I know you wouldn't want to disappoint me and not let me take you shopping…" I couldn't help help but to give in. As Alice begged me to go she gave me one the most pathetic pupply dog faces I have ever seen. Of course it would be Alice to master it. Sometimes I think she has the power of persuasion along side her visions.

"Actually Alice, I need to look for an apartment close to the city. I have an idea on wha ti want but I beed to have on ready when Milo and Lane get here. How about you go apartment shopping with me and if we have time left, since we will already be close to town, then we can go shopping for a little." I kne it was risky promising any chance to go shopping with Alice. No matter how many years had passed or how different I had become, the memories of shpping with Alice were always followed by the torture of being her own personal barbie. Not to mention the actual shopping. I knew that no matter how much I begged she would just _have_ to spend money on me.

However, I really wanted my best friend, my sister back and I would do just about anything to let her know still loved her. She has had to live with the guilt of knowing the truth for years. But what is truth anyways?

When I was growing up, vampires were fictional creatures in stories to scare me from sneaking out at night. Werewolves were huge, terrifying monsters that recklessly transformed on the full moon. And witches were ugly old ladies with warts on their noses and tricked young children. Oh how wrong our fairy tales got things. It still surprises me now that these different people live in undetected by the 'normal' people.

But then again who are the normal ones? With all the different mythical creatures truly roaming the world, may be the mere humans are just to be our pets. Pets we have come to love so much that we feel we must protect them. Well some of us anyways.

These are the thoughts that haunt me every day and night. How is it that the life I had grown up and knew could change that quickly? When I decided to move to Forks I just wanted to make a few friends and finish school. Then I could go to college and truly start my own life. May be meet some nice, smart boy there. May be after I had my own life I would think about marriage and a family. I had never in my wildest dreams thought anything like this would've happened. Who would have known that I would fall in love with a vampire, befriend a werewolf, and become a witch? Who would've thought that the love of my life would abandon me, making me who I am? Who would have ever known? Because I surely hadn't.

"Alice this is the 20th place we have looked at! What was wrong with the last place?" I should have known better than to take Alice apartment shopping with me. She wouldn't just let us get a nice small two bedrooms place. I mean I know there are three of us. But I had gotten used to living in the family area. And this wasn't even a permanent place. It was just until we were ready to go to Volterra.

"Come on Bella! It was ugly! Who would have thought to put lime green walls in a kitchen with steel appliances? You need something better than that!" Of course she had to find something stylish also. But why? No one was ever going to see it!

"Yes, but we could have painted it. Or just changed it to look different. I mean the people that are going to be living there are witches. I am serious. Either this next place is the perfect place ever, or we are going back to the last place. I liked it. It was in a good location and it had a Jacuzzi! Who cares about a bad paint job?"

"Fine but don't complain to me later when that ugly color is giving you a headache. I was just trying to give you the best. "

She always does that. No matter how frustrated I get with her she pulls that guilt trip out on me. But it wasn't going to work this time. It was already 5. Milo would be here in less than 3 hours and I needed somewhere to for them to crash.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story plots, and so forth and so on belong not to me but to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

_Take time to realize _

_That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize that I am your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you _

_But I can't spell it out for you _

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

I couldn't help but smile when I heard my phone ringing. Milo had heard me singing that song nonstop since it came out and took the liberty of setting it as my ring-tone for him.

" Milo! Hey, I was starting to get worried about you!" it had been two days since I went shopping with Alice so about 3 days since I had arrived here in London. And not only had Milo not shown up yet, he hadn't even contacted me once before now.

" Is, why would you be worried about me? You are the one who is having to face a reality so harsh it once sent you into total shock. Yet, you still decided to worry about me? A perfectly capable person miles away?"

"Yes, Milo I worry about you whether you are miles away or inches… and I wouldn't say you are always perfectly capable hence why I worry. And anyways you can never be away from me for too long. Then your guardian instincts kick in and you think I have gone and gotten myself killed. So I was worrying because not only had you not shown up yet, you hadn't even decided to call me!"

"Whoa! Calm down! Sorry to have you so worked up with worry. But it is kinda funny you know. The roles are swapped now. See, you were worrying about me because you hadn't seen me in days….oh the irony! Anyways there was a reason I called you. Our flight is scheduled to land at 4 in London. So I better be seeing you at the airport on time or else…"

"You're finally going to be here. See I was right you are going to be here earlier than you said. I had assumed earlier but I guess no."

"Well you know what they say about people who assume: they make and ass outta U and Me. Hahaha. I crack myself up. And actually you're wrong. I said I would be there around 10 on the fourth day. Well you have been gone for 4 days now. So actually I'm coming in late. I wanted to be here earlier."

I thought about it for a moment. I had left four days ago. The first night here was just so hectic I didn't really count it. Then we went shopping and I have been hanging here since. I hadn't realized I had actually been gone that long. "Milo, I think this is a first but I'm going to admit that you are right. But I want to know if you aren't early, why are you late?"

"Well you see Is, there is this problem where I can't control when they schedule flights. This is the only flight coming in today. But anyways they are calling for us to board. Lane says hi and we will see you in a few hours!" Click.

I looked at the clock. It was just now coming to be around 1:30. It took about 30 minutes to get to the airport so I should leave her by 3:30 giving me about 2 hours to clean the place up. I know I had only been here for a few days but in the 76 hours I have had possession of this place I have only left a few times. I just couldn't stand it much more at the Cullen residence. I love that family dearly, but things there have just been so tense. I would assume it had been similar to it before I was there but now I had added a new element. It was like everyone wasn't sure how to act to go back to normal. Especially Alice.

Alice is my best friend. She always will be. We have formed a connection that cant be broken, but it seems she wont just understand that. She still feels so guilty about everything. And on top of that she is trying to make up for the missed years and more. And well, it can just be overwhelming. I just wish she would understand that I don't hold a grudge against her, and that I just want for us to be normal.

Then there is the rest of the family:

Emmett is still a hoot and a half, but I can sense the tension between him and Rosalie. He says it's nothing I should worry about but I can't help but feel horrible that I am the reason for a rift between them. And I have to be. I mean every time I'm over, Rosalie either disappears or makes sure to give me the most disgusted and condescending looks she can if she decided to hang around. He always said that she was only jealous because I was human, and that her dislike was only because she couldn't see why anyone would willing choose that life. But what now? I don't even get to be human either yet she has to blame everything on me still.

Then on the opposite side of the spectrum is loving, caring Esme. And I just can't help but feeling for her. 3 years ago she lost two children: her first son, and me. Now here I am back. But also with me came the news that her son was now apart of the Volturi and everything that came with that. I can sense her torness. She wants to be happy to have me back and care for me yet, she wants to grieve still for her son. And also I know that I am eventually going to have to leave again. And leaving again means hurting her again.

Because of all of that I had decided it was best if I only when to their house when it was absolutely necessary. They were welcome to visit me here, which Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had on occasion. It was easier that way. Then it was only one or two of them at time and it was as close to normal as it could be.

Really the only one that was anything like normal was Carlisle. I tended to visit him at work. During his breaks we would just sit in his office talking. He has been really interested in the history of witches and how he had gone so long without knowing about us. I tried to fill him in on everything I knew but I had to tell him to just wait until Milo and Lane got here. Since they were so much older and more expiernced they knew way more than I did. After things all settle down for good, may be in a few years, I want to do all the research myself.

After finishing cleaning I saw that it was about 3:15, in the remaining minutes I decided to go ahead and clean myself up. Since I didn't have much time I just put on some more acceptable clothes than my cleaning rags and re-applied some make-up. After getting to the airport and making sure everyone had everything, we were packed in the car and back to the apartment by 4:45. I showed them to their rooms and told them that the Cullen's were expecting us at their house at 8. Carlisle had called while I was cleaning. Apparently Alice had seen me picking my family up at the airport. Since they were here we might as well start. Tonight we started the plans on how to beat the Volturi.


End file.
